Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon
The shrine is dedicated to Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution and Ambition. The door to the interior of the shrine is sealed, and the site devoid of any worshipers, until Silus Vesuius' quests are done. In order to gain access to the interior of the shrine, the quest Pieces of the Past must be completed. Geography Nearby locales The Shrine is situated midway between The Lord Stone and Skyborn Altar, visible from the Lord Stone which is northeast. Near the Skyborn Altar, a word wall can be found. There is a path leading up into the mountains, just west of Hall of the Vigilant. The path has a stone marker and goes up steeply in a south westerly way and ends in a stairs up to the Shrine. Alternate paths and cliffs There is also another path directly south of Fort Dunstad leading in a westerly direction. This path has no markers. It winds up into the mountains, and near the peak it does a hairpin turn around a giant rock plinth. Loot *Gold *Skill Book (Enchanting): Catalogue of Armor Enchantments *Unique Weapon: Mehrunes' Razor (Can Only be acquired from: Pieces of the Past ) *Spell Tome: Firebolt *Gold Ingot(s) *Ebony Ingot(s) *Enchanted Equipment *Ebony Armor * *Daedra Hearts *Deadric Weapons* *Speculation, clarification needed. Leveled Occourence? Trivia *The Dremora encountered here have Black Souls that can be trapped with Black Soul Gems or The Black Star. *Behind the Shrine is a firebowl in which you can find some valuable loot, including potions, enchanted weapons, and Soul Gems. *The Dremora can be used to obtain sizeable quantities of Daedra Hearts, because the Dremora respawn after an ingame week. *The loot found within the shrine also respawns, allowing the Dragonborn to make a quick profit by selling some of the loot. *The two Dremora that patrol the exterior of the shrine will only spawn after Pieces of the Past has been completed *A good way to tell if the loot and Demora have respawned is to not fast travel to the shrine itself, but to fast travel to the nearby Lord Stone. The reason is because the bandits respawn at the same time the Dremora do. If the bandits are not there, it is not likely that either the Dremora or the loot inside have respawned either. The good thing about doing this is that you get experience and you do not reset the timer for the respawn on the Dremora and loot within the shrine. Bugs *When turned into Dead Thralls, the Dremora at the shrine may go missing, randomly reappearing some time later, often hostile with a reset inventory, (keys to Mehrune's Shrine included) and attacking any unsuspecting NPCs in the vicinity. *The Dremora and/or loot inside the shrine will not respawn if you come back before a week's in game time. Upon reentering the shrine before a week has passed, the timer will reset, forcing you to wait another week without entering the shrine before they will respawn. *The Dremora may fail to respawn for an extended peroid of time if the Dovahkin takes Silus Versuius ' clothing (Tested on Xbox 360, unconfirmed) *A Gold Ingot on the left side of the shrine by the chest will often fall partially through the floor. The ingot is still visible, but it cannot be taken. *NOTE: If Silus is killed instead of accepting the quest "Pieces of the Past", the player will no longer be able to ever access Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. Since there is a necessary key to access, and only Silus' quest enables the access of the shrine, one will not be able to access the shrine nor be able to get the achievement/trophy of attaining all daedric artifacts. The only possibility of reverting this is starting a new character and not killing silus, or going to an earlier save when Silus is alive. Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations